Desperate for Love and Comfort
by NoSoul01
Summary: In his way taking his own life,Lincoln met someone with the same idea.(suicide attempt)(warning amateur writing,review is really appreciated)


The final bells of highschool rang as students spreaded out from the building, making their own way to spend the rest of their monday evening. In the crowd, a white haired teen can be seen walking tiredly in the hallway, his bag hung loosely over his right shoulder.

His half lidded eyes kept staring at the floor, avoiding eye contact with the people around him. Nausea filled his throat at the mundane colour filling his vision but he don't care. If he lifted his head he would only see the judging look from them. Lincoln almost reached the exit when someone shoved his body against the wall as he groaned in pain.

"Watch where you're going freak." A rough voice spoke, followed by a few chuckles. He don't need to look up to know who it was. Chandler and his lackeys has done nothing other than making his highschool's life worse since his junior year. He waited until they left and continued his walk.

Releasing a sigh, Lincoln exited the building and walked by the sideway with his hands shoved into his jeans pocket. Birds cheerfully chirping and flying in the sky as clouds covered the sun above him. It is admittedly a beautiful day to do something productive, something that didn't even cross his thought.

Lincoln is not heading home right now, beside he is actually doing the opposite of it. He is walking away from his neighbourhood direction. He already have a destination in his head, it could be his final destination after all.

In his bag, a sharp knife being hid at the bottom. He has been thinking about it for a few days now, the temptation keep becoming stronger everytime he looked at the knife but he managed to hold back, till today.

There is something about that day that make him felt much more empty than usual. In class, he don't even paid attention to what their teacher was saying. He was in his own world, the world where everything ended. His mind and body felt numb to every sensation. He don't feel anything, there was only the empty void that filled his heart.

It's weird how he felt so alone even though he lives with 10 sisters. He wondered what he was missing but never get the slight hint of it. Maybe he just lost interest in everything. Nothing felt important to him and he don't want anything. He couldn't even think for a reason for him to be alive anymore. Everything just seemed meaningless in his eyes, nothing really matters after all.

He only need to cross the bridge before reaching the forest but his step abruptly stopped when he saw a familiar girl standing there. Her black hair covered half of her eyes as her black dress reached pass her knees. She was one of Lucy's friend, Haiku if he remembered correctly. The look on her face reminds him of something that he always see lately, he just can't seem to remember what it was.

He would've continue walking if not for what she did next. His eyes widened as his heart skipped a beat to see the girl climbing over the barricade that separated the street. He don't know why but his pace quickened as if his body is moving on it own. Lincoln almost reached the girl but she already jumped into the river beneath them when he got there.

Throwing his bag away, Lincoln quickly followed suit and dove into the river. He looked around him for the figure of the girl but he can't see clearly with the water blurring his vision. He went deeper and stopped when he saw a blur of black at the corner of his sight. Approaching the blur, he finally get a better view of the girl as he wrapped his arm around her chest. After properly fixing his grip on her, Lincoln quickly swim upwards to the surface.

His right eye twitched as water began to fill his nostril, choking him from the inside.He is almost out of breath but he forced himself to keep moving. Using all of his energy left and a little push from adrenaline, Lincoln finally reached the surface as he inhaled deeply, replacing the oxygen into his lungs.

He brought the unconscious girl to the land and laid her down on her back. Her faint breathing is slowly decreasing when he placed his right ear near her face. Wasting no time, Lincoln pressed her chest with both of his hands a few times, trying to wake her up from her current state. He returned back to her face but still received no reaction from her. Seeing that his attempt didn't work, he tried to use a different method.

Lincoln bent down a little over the girl and pinched her nose. He took a deep breath and brought their lips together, pushing the oxygen into her lungs.

Soon after, Haiku awaken with water spilling out from her mouth as she struggled to sit up. He let out a sigh of relief and backed away from her while running his right hand through his wet white hair that covered his forehead. He stared at the girl that sat infront of her with only one thought in his mind. Why did he save her?

But, it seemed like he is not the only one with that thought as Haiku lifted her head to look at him.Their eyes met but neither of them speak. They just stayed like that, staring at each other with the same question playing in their minds.

"Hey." Lincoln spoke breaking the ice between them. When he thought about it, he realized how weird he started the conversation with. She just tried to kill herself and he make it sounds like a usual thing that always happen. But who is he to talk, he also had the same intention as her.

"Hey." Haiku shortly replied, the silence returned in the air. She lowered her head and brought her knees closer to her chest before hugging them, droplet of water dripping from her wet black hair and pale skin.

Both of them were soaked but neither seemed to care. Lincoln don't know what he should do next, he don't actually know much about her other than what Lucy told him. Sure, she was into dark stuff but suicide didn't seem like something that even her would do.That brought him back to his thought earlier,then why?

"So,how are you feeling?" He asked, ignoring how stupid he sounded right now. That was the only thing that he can think of at the moment.

She kept quiet, her blue eyes never leaving the ground.

"Alive,... unfortunately." Haiku replied, her voice almost like a whisper. He can sensed a sliver of disappointment in her tone but decided to let it pass.

He wasn't sure if he should get involved with her since he also have something to do right now but something prevented him from walking away. Living with 10 sisters had placed a soft spot in him.

"Why did you save me?" She monotonely asked, breaking him from his trance. Lincoln looked at her, kind of startled with her question. She didn't expect anyone to help her and he wondered why, beside he also didn't know why he saved her so he decided to use the clićhe answer.

"I don't know, it just felt like the right thing to do, I guess." He said with a shrug. Haiku looked at him with doubt in her eyes. She wants to say something but the words died down before it left her mouth.

"If you don't mind, can I know why you did that earlier?" Lincoln asked receiving a blank stare from her before she lowered her head back. Maybe he is going too far this time, he shouldn't have pushed her to talk about it.

"Why did you bother?" She replied as if she didn't like him in her business even though he just saved her life.

"Just curious you know, I didn't expect you to do something like that." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What did you expect from me, you don't know anything!" Haiku raised her voice much to his surprise, her glare didn't went unnoticed by him. "No one knows me, you would not understand." She muttered, turning her face away from him, a drop of tears escaped from the corner of her eyes.

Lincoln let out a sigh and ran his hand through his white hair. Guilt and regret crawled on his back like a ghost coming back for his sin. His eyebrow raised at that,he felt something which is rare for him. As weird as it sounds like, he was intrigued with this feeling he is having. He looked back at the girl that triggered the sensation in him. He wondered, what's so different about her that make him feels like this.

"Sorry if I upset you, you're right I didn't know anything about you " He paused. "I just want to know why you tried to kill yourself earlier"He admitted.

"Would it make any different if I tell you?" She said, looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Every life is precious you know." He tried his best not to let out a giggle at his statement. He felt like punching himself at how hypocrite he is being right now. "Beside you kind of owed me an explanation." He continued as a sigh escaped from her mouth.

"There is no point in avoiding it anymore I guess." Haiku said. "Lincoln, do you think anyone will ever realize if I'm missing." She asked.

"Of course, your parent must be worried about you." He replied. At that moment, he thought about his own parent, what will they do if he didn't went home that day. Would they be searching for him.

"I don't think like you, if I'm gone no one would remember me, my own existence didn't mean anything in this world, then why should I be alive anymore... what I'm talking about, you would not understand...no one does." She is almost on the verge of crying but quickly blinked the tears away.

She was wrong, he did understand how she is feeling. Now he remembered where he had seen the look on her face before. Everytime he wakes up from sleep with dread in his body, he would look into the mirror and saw the emptyness in his eyes. Why can't he see it earlier, they are not that different after all. Both of them are missing something. Hope.

"It's just changed though." Lincoln said, his legs spreaded on the grassy ground as he lifted his head to the sky. Sunlight bathed upon them when the cloud slowly moving away from the sun.The corner of his lips curled up a little, he took a deep breath and turned to the girl.

"From now on I will always remember you so you don't need to worry anymore." He said receiving a confusion look from her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Haiku... would you be my girlfriend?" Lincoln said as she looked at him with her eyes wide open in shock and disbelief.

"Ha,ha,ha... you are not joking." She awkwardly said.

"I'm serious Haiku." He responded.

"I know, but why so sudden?" She asked, a tinge of pink coloring her pale cheek.

"Come on Haiku, there is nothing to lose anymore, I want you to believe in me." Lincoln said with a small smile.

"Fine." She reluctantly said with a sigh. "But I can't promise that you will get what you want from me?"

"I'ts alright." He replied, standing up from the ground. He stretched out his hand for her as she took it and stood infront of him. "I just want to make it official."

Retrieving his bag, he walked her home until they reached an intersection where they separated. Lincoln entered his house as his sisters started asking question to him which he completely ignored. His mind was already occupied with a thought and he don't want to think about anything else.

Lincoln got into his room, locking the door and sat on the edge of his bed. He pulled out a knife from his bag, inspecting it for awhile before finally setting it down into a drawer of his desk. Maybe next time but not today.

The next day, he walked to highshool like usual after sending his younger sisters. That morning he felt different like something is going to happen. Then, he saw her walking alone not far from him. Maybe he ate something wrong that morning but his stomach fluttered at the sight of her.

Quickening his pace, Lincoln reached her side and smiled at her which she quickly look away from as her cheek slightly reddened.

"Good morning Haiku, mind if I walk with you?" He asked as she only shook her head as her response.

Their hands brushed and Lincoln mustered all he got in him to actually hold her back, startling her a little with his touch.

"Lincoln, what are you doing?" She nervously asked.

"I'm holding your hand, isn't that what couples always do." He replied. She went quiet after that, her hand softly tightening against his.There is nothing to lose so why don't just go with it.

Upon reaching the highschool, Lincoln realized the stare that they received from other student but he don't care. Her grip tightened as she is completely uneasy under their gaze. He hold her back, showing that she is not alone, he was there with her. Her figure eased down at his comforting touch.

"Well, what do we have here the freak finally have a girlfriend." The same rough voice spoke, Chandler is looking at them with his arms crossed against his chest. "What a perfect couples, a couples of freak" He chuckled with his lackeys.

He must have eaten something wrong that morning as what happen next is totally out of character for him. Releasing her hand much to her dismay, Lincoln approached the red haired boy. He is not a fighter but something ignited the feeling inside him that he thought was long gone until yesterday.

He didn't care if they tease or hit him but no one disturb her, not on his watch and not forever. Pulling his arm back as his fist tightly clenched, Lincoln released a hard blow to his face that students gasped around them. Chandler went down with blood dripping from his nose, from the look of it he already fell unconscious when his lackeys tried to wake him up.

"Fuck off Chandler." He said, glaring at them with his cold blue eyes. They quickly left while dragging their leader as Lincoln turned around to look at her shocked expression.

"Shall we?" He held out his hand for her. Haiku accepted his hand as they continued walking. He was right, with her he can finally find a reason to be alive. He didn't only save her yesterday but she also saved him. No one is complete, they just need to find the right thing or someone to fill that empty place.


End file.
